Disclosure Reasons
Public Information What the alien races have to push for is giving information to the publics because our governments won't do it. The publics want it, need it, have a right to it and are demanding it. The alien races are not imposing - they have been offering their help through our leadership and still are. If we humans decide to change things but can't do it on our own, the alien races can and will help us if we ask, and many of us are and the numbers are growing. Besides this, all of the alien races visiting Earth have our best interests at heart, but they have all the races' best interests at heart. They are not angels, and not unlimited. There are problems which can't be solved without opening communication and sharing information. Universal Rules It is true that if we humans do not learn the rules of exploring the Universe, we will not be allowed to explore. The other races can't take us over or tell us how to live, but they can keep our threat away from themselves. Humanity is all different factions. One faction is preventing the other factions from progressing and from working toward peace. If the alien races wanted to assimilate us they would have done that long ago. Why Should the Aliens Bother? The other races bother with us for the same good reason we in one country bother with other countries, to bring us together so we can coexist in peace and help each other progress. You and I deserve freedom of choice, religion and speech, yet our leading governments are denying us that by hiding our choices of whether to make gains by allying with all the other races in our area. We individuals are by right of heritage and nature deserving of the relationship with other life. Interference in Our Affairs? Most of us have elected representation. People like us govern us. Never mind global conspiracy, the people that shield us from this knowledge are people like ourselves, reacting like we would. I want to make my own choices. You and I elect our leaders to work for us. Our leaders are doing things against their publics for their own reasons, not ours. In denying us information and in sabotaging public opinion against other life, we are not being represented well. You are right that we are one race, but not all individuals are the same. I, myself, prefer to share information about alien life with all humans, so that all humans can decide whether we would like to gain from them. I don't think my president can make that decision for me without my consent or even my knowledge. I would like to hear from the aliens myself. Why such a selfless act? The merit for the alien people here is personal and not for payment of money. The goal is peace. The individuals who work here are the volunteer and elected professionals of their races, working to ensure the peace between us. Think: Do you ever perform a deed for the personal satisfaction of helping others, out of your willingness to contribute? Or do you only ever do anything constructive if it is for your own self? The alien races do not have personal needs for money for food or housing or to provide basics for their families. They do not deny others their vital assistance unless they get paid some extra thing above and beyond. You have to consider a lot of things that are different about us and advanced life in order to have an informed opinion about what the other races are doing here.Questions about disclosure. References Category:All Category:All4 Category:The Project Category:Our Solar System Category:Disclosure Category:Answers